Rippling Power
by Knightvanilla
Summary: Their heads whipped behind them in force as they heard boots running through the building they had just escaped. Hermione/TomJr
1. Chapter 1

**-Rippling Power. 13/6/10**

-Song listened to: Christina Aguilera – I Am.

- Listen to the song while reading this if you can!

-#

We were friends torn apart because of society, lovers that were disowned by society,

Their demands always more than they would do themselves,

Kept us apart for as long as they could, talked at us as though we were beneath them, lower than their feet on the ground.

Which is why we stand close, hands that are almost touching as though we were lost in a continuous dance,

One where we can never touch, no matter how hard we try to pull against our chains.

Laughter coming from the mouths of those who surround us, looking on, teasing us,

Jeering and pointing at us as we try to move closer to each other, ripping at our skin,

Blood rolling down the rusted chains, splashing onto the ground in striking patterns.

They said we had many lessons to learn, that what we want, each other, would never be,

If we didn't hold back, stay away from each other they would be there to stop us from venturing any further.

The lessons that we were taught would never cease because of the connection we shared,

They never believed that we tried hard enough but we did until we could no longer survive apart.

We were holding each other together as a wooden frame keeps a building from falling down,

They didn't realise that we were a part of each other, that strings wrapped around me and entered you.

Your fingers would yearn to reach out and memorize my face with their touch, you would whisper to me,

A fleeting smile would blossom the fighter in my heart when you said this but they turned them into nothing with the sneering in their voices.

I hated them for their unkindness; I would have run away with you if we hadn't been chained to the ground,

Your eyes never leaving mine as the voices of others swarm around us, expressing so much more than what could ever be said.

Even when we were being dragged out of our cells, precious moments when we could reach out and touch our hands together; brush them up against the other,

Closing my eyes and I could believe it was just you and I standing alone in a room, the crowd simply faded away.

Our hands were ripping against our chains as always, finally they were breaking with our effort, leaving shards of rust in open wounds,

But finally our palms touched, after much time had passed, our hands didn't have to reach.

Palm to palm, I felt the beat of your heart, steady, in rhythm with my own, finally it would just be you and I, alone to be with each other, a smile upturned my lips,

The room began to stir in unease as a light rippled from our connected hands, slowly swirling around us, healing our skin, leaving my body in a flowing white dress and yours in a dark suit,

They began to charge at us, yelling profanities but their words were drowned out as we disappeared from the spot, leaving only stains of our blood behind.

**# Reviews would be loved.**

**- How was it ?, send me some love and click the butten eh =)**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**

**- Please Respect the fact that I post my writing for you to read. Do NOT Copy it!  
**

**- *Please No Flames, They are very disheartening. **

**- A BIG THANKYOU to THOSE who Read and Review my writing, =D =D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. 2/7/10 **

**::2::**

We appeared by blinking into view outside of the grounds, our breaths heaving in our chests.

Tears began falling down her cheeks and instantly his hand was reaching out to wipe them away.

Her lips clamped tightly together to keep in any sound wishing nothing more than to escape.

Pulling her into his arms is what he did, giving them a few precious moments to stand still in silence.

Silence that was echoing throughout the large barrier of trees ahead, pitch black, daunting in their stance.

Trembling limbs being forced to stay calm, pulling apart, and knowing that they would need to run now or lose the chance too.

Their heads whipped behind them in force as they heard boots running through the building they had just escaped.

Her lips quivered as she heard the voices yelling in anger and disbelief, the leader gearing up the guards for the chase, the capture they hoped to avoid.

Being caught once by them, unaware wasn't about to repeat itself, at least they hoped, prayed it wouldn't.

He pried their hands apart for just a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow, taking a deep breath.

She listened as he told her to stay calm that she needn't worry because they were going to escape.

He would make sure she escaped even if it meant his death in the process, she was going to live.

The sounds of feet slapping down hard on gravel as the guards ran in haste, yelling order after order.

They stood still, needing to calm their breaths and hearts once again as they decided to speed up.

Patting down her ripped clothes, her fingers poking through the holes in distain before dropping it with a sigh.

Looking over to him, gasping quietly at the dried blood on his brow and the ripped clothes he also adorned.

Suddenly feeling a sharp pain she had been numb too just minutes before made itself known with a vengeance.

Vivid red trailed down her left arm, she watched in fascination, half realising it was bleeding from the wound the guards dagger had made.

Hearing her gasp, he looked towards her, eyes dropping to her arm, instantly his hands were reaching for his already torn shirt.

Ripping off a strand as he moved closer and began wrapping it tightly around the weeping wound.

She cringed but stayed still until the pressure of the band held close the wound, stopping the blood flow.

Voices came closer, quicker and louder than before, they knew they needed to move and move quickly.

The voices began to fade into the background as he took her hand in his and pulled her forward, running into the unforgiving forest ahead.

**# Reviews would be loved.**

**- How was it ?, send me some love and click the butten eh =)**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**

**- Please Respect the fact that I post my writing for you to read. Do NOT Copy it!  
**

**- *Please No Flames, They are very disheartening. **

**- A BIG THANKYOU to THOSE who Read and Review my writing, =D =D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. 3/7/10 **

**::3::**

The forest was a maze of shrubbery, sticks from fallen trees and stones; they had to careful, watching were their feet landed.

As there were many obstacles that they could trip over and if anything, they had little time to waste.

The darkness seemed to enclose around them, shielding them within the shadows, enfolding them within their safety.

Being surrounded by such silence left them much time to dwell, falling into memories that they wished to forget.

Such as how they found themselves to be stuck in this situation, running for their lives had never been on the agenda before.

But being together had never been on the agenda before either, that had been something neither had expected, yet neither wanted to give it up.

There was a pull that brought them together; even in the beginning they felt the need to be closer than friends ever could.

Of course their friends and family did not approve, they were on opposite sides of the track, it seemed instead of pushing them further apart, it instead brought them closer together.

They were meant to be betrothed to another man and woman, who were distinguished within their fold but that all ended the moment their hands touched.

A bright light erupted from their palms as they watched on with wide eyes. It wrapped around their fingers in twisting patterns before aligning itself.

Gasping as colours flashed before them, red, blues, yellows, pinks, violets, too many to count, too soon though they began to fade as if nothing had happened.

But their families had watched on in horror before screaming and yelling in grief, blaming them for this treason, betrayal of the worst kind.

To consort with the enemy made them the enemy themselves. Too soon they found themselves being pulled apart, leaving them breathless since only moments before they had found each other.

Soul mates were rare and when they made themselves known, they always seemed to cause a riot, especially when they come from opposite sides.

Death was usually the result of such pairings but this time, it was their prince and princess and for that, they were to be tortured in the worst way possible.

Kept apart except for those moments when they would be teased, when they could see each other, almost touch if it wasn't for the chains holding them down.

Made to watch as the guards slashed their knives through the skin of their loved one; grief mixed with tears welling up in their eyes as they saw each other bleeding from new wounds.

Running through the forest with tears once again rolling down their faces had them stopping for just a moment.

To wrap their arms around each other, to make sure they were breathing, whispering, and still fighting to remain together.

Soon they had to let go, forcing their way through the branches, deeper into the forest, that was calling them, steering them in the right direction.

**# Reviews would be loved.**

**- How was it ?, send me some love and click the butten eh =)**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**

**- Please Respect the fact that I post my writing for you to read. Do NOT Copy it!  
**

**- *Please No Flames, They are very disheartening. **

**- A BIG THANKYOU to THOSE who Read and Review my writing, =D =D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. 5/7/10 **

**::4::**

The forest seemed to only get deeper with every stride they took, before they stood completely surrounded by darkness.

The trees were larger; bending down over them, seemingly in fury, not even the simplest of shadows could intrude their domain.

It was hard to keep their breathing calm; except he had decided to mask his emotions, pushing them down until they only hummed in the back of his mind, focusing all his attention on her whose breathing had become shallower with each intake.

All she knew was that her mind was overlapping itself in a crazy mess of voices, the daunting faces of the guards breathing down their necks as they chained their hands together.

The memory was spinning in front of her eyes making her body shake relentlessly; it was so bad that she couldn't even see two feet in front of her without flinching, seeing their hands reaching for her.

A large, rough hand that was most likely used for manual labour wrapped itself across her mouth, she began to rage, squirm away from their hold, slapping out at the darkness enclosing around her.

Her mind was screaming, tears were carelessly falling down her face showing her distress, that was until she heard his voice "It is just me love, shh, were safe, shh, it is going to be okay" caressing her face, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Her body began to pulse in shock, causing her shaking to worsen, his eyes widening slightly as he watched her decline, managing to catch her as her legs gave out and her head fell back in a dead faint.

Lowering his body carefully down, leaning his aching body on one of the trees, stretching out his legs to avoid possible cramping, lowering her body with his, cradling her in his arms as though she was nothing more than a delicate doll.

It had been a long time since he had been left to his own thoughts, something which he had longed for and hoped against because it was such an unknown that he had adapted himself to being without it.

It was frightening; the silence gave little calm to the anxiety building in his chest, leaving little lee-way for anything rational but he knew he couldn't let it get the better of him.

He focused on his breathing after casting a quick glance down at his loves unconscious body, he breathed in deep counting to three, holding it in before letting it go in another count of three before repeating the process.

Soon he felt his body relaxing, well as much as he could in his current situation. His eye lids were becoming heavier by the second knowing that his love had fallen into a needed sleep.

No longer able to keep his eyes open, nor his brain semi awake, he drifted off into a slumber that his body needed desperately.

He would never realise, neither would she that the trees began to awaken, looking down on the two young adults battered and bruised.

Sympathy isn't an emotion they had felt in a long time since those children's kind had come stomping into their territory as if they owned the forest with axes, and metal weapons, slaying down their ancestors without the least bit of thought.

But they found it, deep within their roots; that they felt a kinship with these two injured souls, knowing they had suffered the same injustice as they.

If anyone had been looking they would seen the trees stretching out their branches, one could almost see the yawn on their non-existence faces before wrapping the sleeping duo in a cocoon of safety.

**# Reviews would be loved.**

**- How was it ?, send me some love and click the butten eh =)**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**

**- Please Respect the fact that I post my writing for you to read. Do NOT Copy it!  
**

**- *Please No Flames, They are very disheartening. **

**- A BIG THANKYOU to THOSE who Read and Review my writing, =D =D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. 8/7/10 **

**::5::**

His dreams were troubled, those slowly fading in the back of his mind as his body began to awaken.

A frown creased his brow as he tried to push aside the lingering taint his memories had left in his thoughts.

Blinking his eyes repeatedly to clear his vision before bolting up in shock realising his love wasn't in his arms, she wasn't near him where he could be assured by her steady breath, the weight of her in his arms.

Whipping his head around him, cringing as his bones cracked, ignoring the slight discomfort by looking for signs that she hadn't gone far or hadn't been taken by force.

His heart was beating heavily in his chest when he noticed her coat beside the trunk of the tree, dried blood and grime leaving the once new item looking old and ready to be thrown out.

His breath caught tightly in the back of his throat, feeling as if something was clawing, tightening with every beat of his distraught heart.

Seeing her hand grasp the trunks side as she pulled herself around had him jumping to his feet with a speed he didn't know he had.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her quickly around, only seeing her shocked face turn into a relaxed smile as he pulled her into his arms, securing her against his chest.

His entire body relaxed into her as he felt her arms wrap around his waist, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

The calm beat of her heart, slowed the acceleration in his own. His arms weakened their grip around her until they were standing further apart but still close enough for him to tilt his head and her capture her lips in a quick, sweet kiss.

As they pulled apart he noticed the branches surrounding them, he found himself curious that they had somehow wrapped around them, shielding them within a cocoon like structure.

It was highly unusual he thought quietly, noticing his love nodding her head as if she knew what he had been thinking.

Her expression was one of thoughtfulness, questions in her eyes begging to be answered but he found himself in the dark, not knowing where to begin.

If the last year had taught him anything, it was to expect the unexpected. Even though this didn't make sense to them yet, it had somehow kept them safe while they were asleep.

It didn't seem to be an enclosure to keep them prisoners, merely a surrounding of camouflage to keep them hidden.

He found himself feeling more gratitude than he thought himself capable, once again he was proved wrong and this time, he didn't mind at all.

He felt his loves fingers entwine with his own, feeling her pull on his hand to capture his attention.

Looking down into her face, he saw that she wanted him to follow, pulling on his arm as she walked back towards the trunk of the tree.

Making sure to hold his body steady as he walked over the many roots, finding that when he climbed around the bend that his eyes widened as his jaw dropped in surprise when he saw where she was guiding him.

**# Reviews would be loved.**

**- How was it ?, send me some love and click the butten eh =)**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**

**- Please Respect the fact that I post my writing for you to read. Do NOT Copy it!  
**

**- *Please No Flames, They are very disheartening. **

**- A BIG THANKYOU to THOSE who Read and Review my writing, =D =D  
**


End file.
